


Finally // beautiful stranger

by LucilleFuhrArt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, Dominant Rey, Drunk Ben, Drunk Rey, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Kira - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-TLJ, Soulmates, Switch Ben, Switch Rey, Undercover, Undercover Ben Solo, Undercover Rey, Vaginal Sex, falling in love all over again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucilleFuhrArt/pseuds/LucilleFuhrArt
Summary: Rey is sent undercover to the First Order as Kira the Intern. Heartbreak still fresh after she rejected Ben on Snoke’s ship, she meets someone who brings back feelings she thought she’d never have again. She’ll soon find out that they have a lot more in common than either of them expected.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Randy the Intern (Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base)/Rey (Star Wars), Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Finally // beautiful stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write about Rey and Randy since Adam Driver’s SNL performance and I’m so excited to finally be posting this for you. Named after one of the songs that Halsey performed during that show! It fit too well. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic!!

It had been Rey’s idea to go undercover to the First Order, however she hadn’t been aware of how much work would be required. When she pitched the idea at a Resistance meeting, she hadn’t expected everyone to be on board so quickly. She hadn’t expected a place for her to be found in the First Order within an hour, and before the end of the day Leia was planting extensions in her hair that made it look a long ombré pink. 

The only place she could be squeezed in was a spot in internship. Finn had been able to give her a run down on the atmosphere within the First Order’s internship program, and before she knew it she had extra long ombré pink hair, a grey beanie on her head, a fake piercing in her nose, and squared glasses with a black rim. 

The next morning she’d been sent on a ship to the First Order and had started her internship duties without question. She had no clue how long she’d be stuck undercover, nor what she was supposed to be looking for. Besides Ben. She was always looking for Ben. 

But there was no way she’d be able to see him. They’d been so close that there was no possible way he wouldn’t recognize her if he were to see her up close. She was just to avoid him, as much as she wanted to seek him out and bring him home. 

She laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling as her thoughts ran through the events leaving up to her third day as a First Order intern. She was due to be at work in an hour, but she was dreading it. The past few days had just been First Order workers harassing her and the other interns. When Rey had pitched the idea, this hadn’t been what she had in mind.

Regardless of her anxiety, Rey rolled out of bed and slipped into her uniform. It took her the full hour to apply the undercover makeup Leia had taught her how to put on. She was slowly getting the hang of it, and she found it to be an alarmingly effective disguise.

When she arrived to the Intern Room, rather than it being buzzing with activity as it usually was at that time of day, there was only one man standing in the middle of the room. She didn’t recognize him, but with the size of the First Order she was sure that there were plenty of Interns she hadn’t met. 

“Where is everyone this morning?” Rey, who was going undercover under the name Kira, asked.

“Hmm?” The man turned to her suddenly, as if he hadn’t realized she’d come into the room.

“Where is everyone? Usually it’s a lot busier when I come in.” 

“Oh, sorry. I don’t know,” the man admitted, “I’m new.”

“Oh cool,” Rey smiled at him as she flipped through her personal clip board of to-dos for the day, which she’d left in the Intern Room the night before, “Me too. This is day three. How about you?”

Rey had learned to make casual conversation over the past few days, even though she much preferred to keep to herself. She needed information from the First Order, and the only way she would get there was through small talk. Lots and lots of small talk. 

“Today is my first day,” he admitted.

Rey looked up at him and took him in for the first time. The first thing she noticed was that he was tall and broad. Automatically her thoughts jumped back to Ben, but she quickly shoved them down. He had a grey hat, similar to her own, and through the hat peeked dirty blond hair. He sported a goatee that Rey thought was cute. 

“What’s your name?” She asked him.

“Randy,” he told her.

“I’m Kira. Looks like we can be new together,” she smiled at him, and he gave her an awkward smile in return. 

~*~*~*~*~

Over the next few days Rey found herself spending a lot of time with Randy. She found it odd that every once and a while he would casually drop in a random fact about Kylo Ren, but they were often so ridiculous that Rey could just look past it. They were both new, and awkward, and had no idea what they were doing. He made Rey stand out less, as with him they both looked like they had truly no idea what an intern was or what their duties were. It was like they’d both been thrown into the project with no experience and no opportunity to read the job description. She was minorly concerned about the quality of worker that the First Order was hiring, but overall she was just glad to not be alone.

On Randy’s one week anniversary they sat together for lunch.

“So you got through the first week,” Rey teased. 

“Actually not bad. Better than I thought,” he told her, “What about you?”

Rey shrugged, “okay I guess. I miss home.”

“Where are you from?”

Rey hadn’t meant to be so honest. She was undercover, but Randy seemed more like a friend than someone she should be spying on. He was too easy to talk to, and Rey appreciated that. 

“Kijimi.”

“Kijimi seems like it would be hard to miss,” Randy smiled.

Rey lightly jabbed her elbow into his side, “Shut up,” she laughed.

Rey had never been to Kijimi. She only knew of it because there was a group of Resistance fighters who’d come from the planet, who Rey had befriended. In her short time with the First Order she’d learned that everyone seemed to be aware of Jakku, specifically that Rey had come from there. If she were to tell Randy where she was really from, she might raise suspicion among the other interns. 

“Come on,” he said, standing up from his spot beside her, “Let’s get back to work.”

~*~*~*~*~

On their second week Rey and Randy had been invited to the weekly staff party. It had taken a few days of work from Rey to convince Randy to come. When Rey showed up in a simple grey t-shirt dress to match her hat, she still wasn’t sure if Randy would actually show up. But when she spotted him in the corner by himself, with a drink in one hand, she skipped over to him excitedly.

“You showed up!” Rey exclaimed as she approached him. 

His face lit up with a smile when he saw her, “Kira!” 

She could tell from him saying her fake-name alone that he was already drunk.

“Did you pre-game?” Rey asked, looking at the drink in his hands, which was over half empty.

“I may or may not have had a few drinks in my room,” he giggled. The sound of his laugh caused Rey to burst out in a fit of laughter as well. 

“Wait for me to catch up!” Rey said as she took Randy’s hand and dragged him over to the bar to get a drink of her own. He stumbled along behind her and bumped into her back when she stopped suddenly at the bar.

Randy must’ve had more than a few drinks in his quarters because he had no sense of personal space. When he bumped into her, rather than backing away, he kept himself pushed up close and dipped his head down to rest on the top of her head and nuzzled into her hat. But Rey felt no need to stop him. His closeness was comforting.

Her mind flashed momentarily to what would happen if Ben were to walk into the room suddenly and see her nuzzled up with one of his interns. There would be no way he wouldn’t recognize her immediately. He’d sense her through he force before anything. But the other interns had told her that no upper level military ever came to the staff parties. They weren’t even invited. But she was distracted from her thoughts when the bartender set a drink in front of her.

She took the whole drink in one shot then asked for another before turning around to face Randy, who kept himself pressed to her even when she turned around. She was sure that it was to keep himself from falling over. His face was dangerously close to her own, but Rey craved the affection.

“Are we going to dance?” Rey asked.

“I can’t dance!” Randy told her with a big, silly grin on his face.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Here you go, miss,” the bartender said as he set her second drink down behind her. She grabbed it and quickly downed it in one go. 

Rey took both of Randy’s hands in hers and dragged him out to the dance floor. She could already feel the alcohol buzzing in her limbs.

“I can’t dance, Kira, I can’t!” He exclaimed to her despite his movements in time with hers as she bounced up and down and moved his hands with his. Classic drunk party dancing. 

“You’re doing a pretty good job,” she told him, continuing to bounce along to the beat of the music. 

They continued to dance song after song, both smiling and laughing wholeheartedly. They caught the attention of almost everyone in the room but they were both too absorbed in each other and the alcohol to care. In between each song they would grab another quick shot, before going back to their ridiculous bounce dancing. 

They continued their cycle until Randy was tripping over his own feet, and nearly hitting his face on a wall every few minutes. Eventually Rey had to call it a night before he hurt himself.

“Randy, where’s your quarters it’s time to go back,” Rey asked him, a smile still plastered on her face.

“I don’t have one,” he slurred.

“Where do you sleep?” 

“In Kylo Ren’s quarters.”

She rolled his eyes at him, and decided she was just going to have to take him back with her. There was no point in trying to wrestle information out of a man who was under the drunken impression that he slept in Kylo’s bed. Rey was grateful that at least the alcohol softened the blow of the mention of his dark side name.

“Okay then you’re coming with me,” Rey said as she wrapped on of his arms over her shoulders so as to support him.

“Okay, boomer,” he said as he booped Rey on the nose. 

“That’s not how that works.”

He further away they got from the loud music and smell of alcohol, the more Randy came seemed to sober up. Even Rey felt a little less woozy away from the crowd of people.

They got to Rey’s quarters, and when Rey opened the door Randy couldn’t stop himself from making a comment.

“It’s so small in here,” he said, “I thought this was a closet.”

“What are you talking about? All the interns have the same room.”

Randy looked panicked for a moment, then snorted, “I know that.”

Rey rolled her eyes and blamed the alcohol.

Randy collapsed on her bed and Rey stood overtop of him, debating whether or not she should crawl into the bed with him. Maybe even curl up beside him. She didn’t want him to be angry with her in the morning if she did something he didn’t want.

“Come here,” he said, patting the bed beside her. That was all the permission drunken Rey needed. She crawled on top of the covers next to him.

“How are you feeling?” Rey asked after a moment of silence. Randy looked at her like he wanted to say something but couldn’t think of a way to say it.

Rey wanted to reach out and touch his face. She wanted to feel his skin under her fingers and she wanted to kiss his full lips, but she was drunk and he was drunk, and if they were to kiss Rey wanted it to mean something. In her mind, she was worried that she was projecting her feelings for Ben onto Randy, and that wouldn’t be fair to either of them. But so much about Randy reminded her of Ben. 

“Okay, I think. Still dizzy. How are you?” 

“I feel weird. We probably shouldn’t have drank so much.”

Randy turned to face her so that they were both laying on their sides facing each other. He held her hands on his and their noses were nearly touching. She could feel his hot breath on her lips, and that just made her want him more. 

“You seem sad,” he said, “I’m sad too.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know the kind of sad you’re feeling. I feel it too. Someone broke your heart.”

Rey could do nothing but sit in stunned silence.

“And you’re afraid that you’re projecting your feelings for him onto me. You even see him in me sometimes don’t you?”

“I-“

“A girl broke my heart recently too. I want to move on but I don’t know if I can.”

“Yeah,” Rey said, “You’re right about me.”

“Who was it?” 

Rey wanted to spill her whole story. She wanted to cry out her fears in Randy’s arms, but she knew that if she did she’d blow her whole cover. As much as he seemed respectful and kind, that could change in the blink of an eye if he found out who she really was.

“I thought he might be the love of my life,” Rey confessed, “My other half. I was willing to give up everything for him. I almost did. I turned on my friends and mentors to help him. But in the end he didn’t choose me. I know he wanted to, but he wasn’t willing to better himself for me, and I couldn’t live the way he was.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“What about you?” Rey asked.

He took a deep breath and began his story, “I guess you could say I had a rough childhood. The place I grew up wasn’t very welcoming to me. I was sent away because they didn’t want me. I ended up here because I couldn’t handle the way I was being treated even at my new home. This is the only place I’ve ever felt welcome, and even then I still know that people get uneasy around me. But my story is like yours. I met this girl who was everything to me. I wanted her to... be with me. Be by my side. I kind of put everything on the line for her. But she was from my home. The place where no one wanted me, and the people who sent me away. She wanted me to go back there with her and I couldn’t do it. I loved her so much, but that was the one thing I couldn’t do. Even for her.” 

“I know it hurts,” Rey said, “But I’m glad you chose yourself. You deserve better than to live somewhere where you’re unwelcome.”

“Thank you. You know, I didn’t think I’d ever be able to get over her. I was convinced I’d love her forever. But then I met you and I’m not so sure anymore.”

“Me too.” 

Randy cupped her face with one hand and pulled her in for a kiss. But before their lips could meet Rey put her hand in between their faces to stop it from happening.

“What’s wrong?” 

“We’re drunk,” Rey said, “And if we’re going to do this I want to know that it’s real.” 

“I understand,” Randy replied, “But I promise you it’s real. When I’m sober I’m going to prove it.”

Rey smiled at him, “I look forward to that.”

Within a few minutes they were asleep in each other’s arms.

~*~*~*~*~

When Rey woke up the next morning Randy was gone. She’d almost convinced herself that the night before had been a dream, but then she’d found a note from Randy on the bedside table.

“Thank you for last night. I’m sorry I had to leave. I’ll see you at work.  
-Randy”

But when Rey went in to do her job, excited to see her friend, he wasn’t there. He didn’t show up for the whole day. Rey thought it was safe to assume that he was hung over and took a sick day, but then he hadn’t shown up for the next week. 

Every day when Rey showed up and he wasn’t there her heart broke a little more. She wondered if she’d done something wrong that night, or if he regretted sharing his feelings with her. After a few days of working on her own Rey had decided it was best that he was gone. She’d come to the First Order on a mission, and all she was doing by falling for Randy was setting herself up for heartbreak. She couldn’t be Kira forever.

On the 7th night without hearing a word from him, there was a knock at her door. It wasn’t often that someone visited her quarters, so she approached the door cautiously.

When she opened the door just a crack, and peeked through to see Randy, all of the mental walls she’d built up to keep him out came crashing down. 

She whipped the door open and flung herself into his arms

“Where have you been?” Rey exclaimed, “I was so worried about you. I was afraid that something happened or I did something wrong or-“

“Can I talk to you inside,” Randy asked in a calm voice.

Rey escorted him in and locked the door behind them. She offered him a spot to sit next to her on the bed, but he refused and insisted on standing. Each second with him acting on this strange behaviour made her more and more anxious.

“What’s going on?” She asked eventually.

“That night after the party last week,” Randy started, “I realized... I realized that I have feelings for you. I panicked. I panicked because I was thinking about the girl I used to love, and I panicked because I think if you knew the real me you wouldn’t care about me anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m going to be honest with you, and if you still want to be with me then I will be so happy to be with you, but I’m not going to lie to you about who I am.”

“Randy? What are you talking about?” Rey said as a knot grew in her stomach at his words.

“I’m not Randy,” he said with a deep sigh, “I’m Kylo Ren.”

Rey could do nothing but sit and stare up at him in shocked silence. She couldn’t tell if this was a joke. Had he come to her drunk again? But slowly the pieces began to put themselves together. The random Kylo Ren facts, the scar on his face that always struck Rey as so familiar, the deep voice, his eyes that felt like home...

Then Randy took off his hat. After he took off his hat he grabbed his own hair and lifted it off his head, letting his thick dark hair fall down to his shoulders. Suddenly there he was. Ben. Standing right in front of her, and not even realizing that the girl he loved now was the same person who broke his heart before. 

Tears began to form in Rey’s eyes as she realized that somehow she’d managed to fall in love with him twice. As she realized that no matter who each of them were or pretended to be, they would always be drawn back to each other.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he noticed the tears in her eyes, “I’m sorry I lied to you. I’ll go.”

“No wait!” Rey said as she sprung from her place on the bed and grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving.

“Ben,” she said as the first tears began to spill down her face.

“What?” 

Rey took her hat off and threw it to the floor, then she took off her glasses, and her stupid nose ring which was really just a clip, and tossed it all to the floor. She ran her fingers through her hair to unclip all of her annoying, bright pink extensions. Finally she grabbed a makeup wipe from her bedside table and wiped away the thick layers of makeup covering her face. By this point tears were streaming down her face.

She looked up to find tears forming in Ben’s as well.

“I’m not Kira,” she admitted to him, “I was sent here to spy on the First Order.”

Rey stared at him as a tear fell down his cheek and he bit his bottom lip. She was afraid that he would be angry, and that he’d lash out, or they’d start fighting as they usually had since everything fell apart on Snoke’s ship all those months ago.

“Rey,” he said, and reached his hand forward to cup her face in his hand. She leaned into his touch.

“I thought I could get over you before,” Rey admitted to him, “I thought I could move on and let you go and love someone else. But now we’re here and we’ve been drawn to each other again despite not even knowing who we were and I don’t think we can keep ignoring what the force is trying to tell us.”

Ben didn’t reply, just kept staring deeply into her eyes.

“I’m sorry I broke your heart,” Rey said, “I never thought of your situation like that. I was just thinking about the war. I never considered that you might be afraid too.”

“I’m sorry too,” Ben said finally, “I’m too afraid of my own past to go back to the Resistance. I never meant to break your heart but I always knew deep down that I did. That’s the last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you.”

Rey was the one to initiate the kiss. She grabbed onto the collar of his stupid intern jacket and pulled him to her. Their lips crashed together with all of the passion and tension of their longing for each other. Ben’s hand found the back of her head and pulled her more aggressively into the kiss. He was the first to open his mouth and let her inside.

They both stumbled in the direction of Rey’s bed at the intensity of the kiss. The back of Rey’s knees hit her bed and she collapsed on top of it with Ben following shortly after. 

Ben used the opportunity to reposition her on the bed to his liking. He set her head on her pillow and positioned himself in between her legs. She could feel him hard against her leg and purposely pushed her leg forward to put pressure on him. He instinctively thrusted forward with a groan.

Rey grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head and pulled his face back down to her. His hands didn’t stop moving between them. They unzipped her uniform jacket, and without breaking their kiss he pulled her into a sitting up position, worked the vest off of her arms, and tossed it to the floor. As soon as the vest was gone he was working at pulling her undershirt over her head, having to break away from the kiss to free her from her clothes. She was left in her bra wrap and Ben staring at her nearly-bare chest. 

“I don’t know how to take this off,” he admitted, Rey only smiled then went to work at his clothes until his chest was bare before her.

Once his vest and shirt were gone she took his hands in hers and wrapped them around her back, and led him to the spot where she’d tucked in the end of her wrap.

“You’re gunna need to learn how to do this if you want to keep this up,” Rey explained as she guided his hands to untuck the wrap and then let him work from there.

He groaned frustratedly as he unravelled the wrap one, two, three times around her body, “This is taking too long.”

He dug his fingers under the remaining layers of wrap and pulled them up over her head. Fabric wrap tumbled all over and tangled both of their hands, but that didn’t stop Ben. 

His lips latched around her nipple and used his hand to massage her opposite breast. Rey let out a moan of combined surprise and pleasure. His movements were desperate, like this might be the last time he’d ever be able to touch her, and he was trying to experience her all at once. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you, Ben,” Rey groaned.

“Me too,” Ben replied with a face full of her breast. 

He separated himself from her and pushed her back down onto the bed. She waited for him to straddle her before flipping the both of them over so that he was on his back with Rey on top of him. 

“Wha-?” He gasped in surprised.

“You have been playing games with me for too long, Kylo Ren. Now it’s my turn to play with you.”

“Rey,” he groaned as she began to unbutton his pants and pull them down her legs with his boxers. His hard cock sprang free and Rey a shiver ran down her spine at the thought of it filling her up.

Rey wrapped her hand around him and was met with a twitch and a groan in response to her touch. She dipped her face down to his cock and sucked the head into her mouth.

Ben gasped in pleasure and bucked as she swirled her tongue around him before popping it out of her mouth. He let out a groan at the loss of her warmth. 

“Not yet, Ben.”

“Rey” he groaned. 

“You’re going to make me cum before you get anything else from me.”

“Yes,” he moaned in response. 

Rey quickly got to her feet and began to unbutton her khakis. Ben stared from his spot on the bed in admiration as she shuffled them down her legs and they fell into a pile on the floor. Her panties followed shortly after, leaving her completely naked. Any other time she might’ve felt nervous, but she was boosted by the confidence of finding Ben, and by the mesmerized look on his face as he looked her up and down. 

She hopped back onto the bed and straddled Ben’s waist. He cold feel her wet pussy against his bare skin and it only made him harder. She bent down and pressed her lips to his.

Ben took the opportunity to grab her tits, one in each hand, and squeeze. They were small but a perfect size for him. He’d do anything to wrap his mouth around them again, run his tongue over her soft nipple, and listen to her moan for him. Instead he pinched her pink nipples in between his thumb and forefinger, and smiled into their kiss when she squeaked.

Rey broke away from the kiss and grabbed him by the wrists, pinning them above his head. He smiled up at her, wondering what she had planned next. As it turns out, he liked dominant Rey.

“I’m going to sit on your face,” she told him.

“Okay,” he said with wide eyes. 

Rey started to shuffle forward, up Ben’s chest, before he lost his patience. He grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her up to his face. She squealed and nearly fell backwards in surprise.

He quickly ran is tongue over her folds and felt her body shudder on top of him. She was already dripping wet for him.

“Ben,” she moaned and stroked her fingers through his hair.

He had planned to tease her and have her beg for him to put his tongue on her clit, but his excitement got the best of him. He wrapped his lips around her tiny bud and she spasmed at the feeling.

“Fuck,” she groaned. 

Ben squeezed Rey’s thighs as his tongue danced around her clit and she threw her head back in pleasure. She dug her fingers in his hair with one hand and the other was pressed against the wall to keep herself from falling over. She shifted her hips against his face to increase the friction and gasped at the feeling. Ben was moaning into her from below, in time with the flicks of his tongue, and letting the vibrations travel like electricity from her clit to the rest of her body.

“Ben,” she moaned, “Your tongue was made to worship me.”

He groaned in agreement from beneath her, with one long stroke of his tongue along her entrance. A shiver ran down Rey’s spine at the feeling.

Ben reached one of his hands up to Rey’s chest while the other held tight on her thigh. He took her nipple in between his thumb and forefinger and pinched. Rey squeaked in pleasure beneath his touch and began to grind harder on his face. From below Ben let out a moan of satisfaction and pinched harder. 

She had to press both hands to the wall to keep herself from falling over as the pressure began to build in her center. Ben brought up his other hand and began to pinch both nipples between his fingers. Rey was overwhelmed by the sensation, and her was nearly panting as she rocked harder against his face.

“Fuck, Ben.”

He hummed from below her, vibrating on her clit and sending electricity up her body.

“Oh, Maker, fuck. Do that again.”

Ben kept humming against her clit as the pressure built up. Her legs twitched uncontrollably around his face. It was almost too much. She gasped and moaned and shook uncontrollably as pleasure overcame her and she came. 

Rey hunched forward as her orgasm sucked her of all her energy. Ben saw his opportunity and gently pulled her by the hips away from his face and back down to his own hips. She fell forward with her head on his chest. 

That could have been enough for him. To have her cum on his face and then keep her wrapped in his strong arms until she fell asleep, run his fingers through her hair, and shower her with kisses all throughout the night. But he’d been waiting too long for an opportunity to feel her tight around his cock. He wouldn’t let it go to waste.

“Are you up to taking my cock, sweetheart?” he whispered into her hair.

She nodded against his chest and pushed herself into a sitting up position. He ran his hands up and down the soft skin of her thighs in anticipation.

Rey sat back and his head was pressed against her entrance. He groaned at the feeling but restrained himself. He pressed his fingers into her hips, hard enough to leave bruises.

“Can I go inside? Rey, sweetheart, can I please put my dick inside of you,” he whispered to her. 

He felt her hot, slick entrance on the top of his cock and it took all of his self control not to slam himself into her without waiting for her word. 

“Please,” she gasped out as she rocked herself against his head.

Without any hesitation, Ben used his grip on her hips to push her down onto him. He sunk into her with ease and she immediately let out a cry of pleasure. He groaned at the tight, warm, wet of her pussy around him. And his cock hit just the right spot inside her. Filled her up so perfectly. Rey could have cum on him right then and there, but she held herself together. 

Ben stopped for a second, relishing in the feeling. His head tipped back and his eyes closed. It’s only the sound of their heavy breathing in the room as he let himself feel her. He took one long, deep breath before he opens his eyes and meets hers.

Rey gasped as Ben used his strong hands to lift her up off of him again, almost completely removing himself from her, then slamming back down. 

The feeling of his cock hitting just the right spot inside of her that she felt like electricity was shooting through her veins, and forcing the air out of her lungs. His pace sped up to the point where Rey seemed to lose control of her body. Her arms collapsed beneath her, her bones feeling like jello, and she fell forward onto Ben’s chest. She gripped his shoulders with her nails and held on for her life as Ben kept pounding into her and she was overwhelmed with the feeling of pure bliss. 

“Do you like that, Rey?” He asked between gasps for breath as he kept slamming himself into her.

All she could do was moan in response, and Ben smiled. 

Rey squealed as she was suddenly flipped over onto her back, without Ben removing himself from her even for a second. His strong arms caged her beneath him, and she wrapped her legs around his hips to lock the two of them together.

Ben began to thrust again and Rey experienced a whole new feeling of pleasure. His dick hit a different spot inside of her that felt just as good as their previous position. 

Rey’s hands reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair and pull his mouth down towards hers. They moan into each as Rey pushes her tongue inside his mouth.

He broke away from the kiss to curse, “Fuck, Rey, I’m gunna cum.”

“Cum for me, Ben.”

His pace sped up as his breaths became frantic, like he was struggling and gasping for air through his pleasure. 

“Rey! Oh, Maker, Rey,” he cursed her name over and over again as the pleasure built up and he was pushed over the edge. He spilled himself inside of her with a deep moan, and collapsed on top of her.

Both of them were left out of breath and their limbs tangled together. Ben didn’t want to remove himself from her just yet, still loving the feeling of her warmth wrapped around him.

“Rey?” He asked, as he began to catch his breath.

“Yeah?”

“How much longer are you undercover?”

“Two weeks before I go back to the Resistance,” she told him.

“I,” he said, then took a deep breath and continued, “am going to promote you. You are going to come with me and we will work out a way for the First Order and the Resistance to exist in peace.”

Rey lifted her head up to look at him, “Are you serious, Ben?”

He looked up at her, “I never want to be without you again, and I’ll do whatever I have to to make that happen.”

Rey leaned forward and kissed him.

“Thank you, Ben.”

“For now, though,” he said, finally removing himself from within her, rolling onto his side, and pulling her into his chest, “We are going to stay right here, and we might do that again. But I don’t want to think about anything except you until tomorrow morning.”

“Ben...” Rey paused, hesitant to say what she wanted to.

“Yes, Sweetheart?”

“I-“ she bit her lip, “I think I love you.”

He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and planted kisses on her neck, “I’ve loved you since our fight on Starkiller Base, and I will always love you. Okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
